Gal for Hire
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In the 18th story of the Maidens for Hire series, GALS get a crack at the Maiden Experience... well, not Aya. One traumatizing moment and she swore off those cute robot maids. But then one girl became her new friend, hoping to change her mind. Aya's new friend, however, has a secret of her own. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

In a high school in Shibuya, a girl with long black hair was sitting on the roof, contemplating. She was wearing her faded green blazer and skirt, and with a brown school bag. She was feeling upset, as she was emotionally hurt. Two girls in school uniforms, one with short blonde hair and one with bleach blonde hair and a red highlight streak on the right side of her hair, appeared.

"Aya?" Ran asked.

Aya sniffled, "Hi…"

Ran asked her, "You okay? You left, before we got to talk to you."

Aya sobbed, "I'm fine."

Miyu asked, "What happened with Rei, this time?"

"Oh, no, it's not Rei, this time… It's someone else… or something else…" Aya explained, "You see, I was happy to find a friend, like you guys, but she's not what I thought."

Ran and Miyu sat down, as Ran explained, "Oh, okay. Tell us."

Aya explained, "Well… Have you ever heard of Maidens for Hire?"

Miyu cheered, "DO I? Miyu heard great new stuff about these Maidens for Hire. Miyu thinks of renting one."

Ran huffed, "Screw that. Those are hella-expensive. 3,000 Yen a month, Mom and Dad wouldn't even raise my allowance."

Aya explained, "Well, about that, this girl I met… she was a senior, just like us, and she was happy for me… However, she was not what you think."

Aya Hoshino, a girl in Hounan High, explained the entire story of how she met a girl that enrolled here. This, of course, leads to a really huge adventure for Hoshino.

* * *

 ** _Maiden Universe #18_**

* * *

 ** _GAL for Hire:  
Aya's NEW Best Friend_**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks ago…_**

* * *

Aya was walking home from school, as she was heading to the train station. A man in long brown hair and a business suit appeared, as he approached her. He asked, "Excuse me, Miss Hoshino?"

Aya asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

The man said, "We haven't met. My name is Ohara Sanjiro, or Sanjoin, for short. I happen to represent a fiscal company that works on _guaranteed service_."

"What is it?"

"It's a very unique company we run. It's called _Maidens for Hire._ "

"You mean the _same_ Maidens for Hire that provides services, using rental androids?"

"The very _same_."

Aya turned away and huffed, "Not interested."

He explained, "But, my dear, you are turning 18, real soon… Are you a high school student?"

"Senior. I'm a clincher for valedictorian."

"Ah, a brilliantly gifted child. I have my reasons that you may need a Maiden for Hire, in your expert knowledge."

"Absolutely not!" Aya complained, "I don't want to spend 2,500 Yen a month on them! Mom and Dad wouldn't let me own one! You know how it is, when you are learning responsibility?"

"Of course not, Hoshino. But _responsibility_ is a fact, and also a tip. You _are_ responsible for owning and renting one, but the Maiden will work the job, for you. They are sentient beings, and obey their every command. They are human, like us, only crafted to be like us."

Aya snorted, as she whispered, "No."

She stated, "There's so much I can learn from a Maiden for Hire, Butler for Hire, or even how to learn to raise kids, but I am under NO circumstances that I want one. Ever!"

"Miss Hoshino…"

"DON'T Miss Hoshino, me!" Aya barked, "Owning a Maiden for Hire is _my_ decision. And I am NOT accepting one!"

"Or does your boyfriend?" Ohara asked.

Aya gasped, "How did you-? You know my Otohata-kun?"

"Ah, yes. Rei Otohata. I offered him a choice of owning a Maiden for Hire… but he, too, declined. Oh, well."

He then gave Aya a pamphlet and said, "Here. If you ever change your mind, feel free to give me a call. Otherwise, I can't help you. Owning our Maidens for Hire is _your_ choice."

He left, as Aya was confused, "Weird. He offers me a pamphlet, and leaves… and he knows Otohata? Wait… Are Maidens for Hire spies? No… It's not it."

The train arrived, as Aya put the pamphlet in her pocket. She went in the train, as Ohara was watching from far away. He said, "She doesn't know…"

 **XXXXX**

At Aya's house, she tossed the pamphlet away, as she was on her bed. She said, as she was exhausted, "It's weird… But it's nice to hear about these Maidens, more often. I don't think I want one… at all… Otohata wouldn't ask for one, either. The guy's stone cold, but he's uber-hot."

She lied on her pillow, as she whispered, "I don't like Maidens… I just cannot say it. I hate Maidens for Hire. They are so unique, but they are like outdated computers."

As she relaxed, meanwhile, in downtown Shibuya, a Maid in a pink outfit was greeting to people, as a girl in short blonde hair, in a Hounan High School uniform, looked on. She turned away, as she said, "She's in trouble… Getting cloudy…"

The clouds were starting to grow big, as there are possible rain showers, coming up. And that can be a problem for Maidens for Hire, most of the time. The blonde girl held her blue umbrella up and ran home. The Maiden went inside, as rain started to fall.

Back in Aya's house, she was doing her homework, as she started to doze off. She woke up, and then said, "I was too worried about the rain… It is a rainy day…"

She continued, until she fell asleep.

 **XXXXX**

The next day, Aya was walking to Shibuya, as she was looking around. She knew that her friend, Ran Kotobuki, would arrive, shortly. She figured that she stayed late, because she got busted for her homework. Aya then looked around, as she spotted a Maiden in pink. The Maiden bowed to her and greeted her, "Hello…"

Aya whispered, "Huh? Who are you?"

The Maiden said, "I am Maiden for Hire Model #359SR. My name is Susie."

"OH!" Aya gasped, "You're a real life Maiden for Hire?"

The Maiden said, "You are beautiful, Aya Hoshino."

Aya gasped, as she asked how she knew of her name. The Maiden said that she has her name in the databanks. Aya figured that the man, Mr. Ohara, got her name down. She explained, "I'm so sorry. But I was offered a Maiden for Hire, only to refuse to accept one. I can't afford one, before college. Plus, I'm good, on my own."

"But Maidens, Butlers, and Children can care for people. We even help those that want to learn, motive people, teach people facts, do their chores, and more importantly, give _guaranteed service._ You cannot decline Maidens for Hire. We're special."

"I… … … I can't. I don't want one. I cannot say."

She walked off, apologizing to Susie. She left, as Susie started to flicker her eyes in blue and red, as she said, "A primitive girl… with her cellphones… and her iPods. She _must_ have one. Everyone wants one."

Aya runs off, scared of Susie, the Maiden that was greeting her. She ran as fast as she could, until she bumped into the blonde girl. They dropped down, as the girl moaned, "Ow… That hurts."

Aya said, "I am so sorry. I, uh, forgive me…"

The girl asked, "Miss Hoshino?"

Aya ran off, without responding, as she said, "Miss Hoshino… I wonder what is going on."

The girl stood up, as she held her arm, "Ouch… It felt like something broke off of me. She's in a hurry to study…"

Back in another part of the city, Aya panted, as she was lying by the wall. She whispered, "Maidens for Hire… I hate them. I don't like them… I cannot say that to that Maiden for Hire. I'm scared…"

"You're scared?" A male voice asked.

A man in brown hair, wearing a black uniform, said, "You okay, Aya?"

"Rei…" She whispered, "Oh…"

She hugged him, as he asked her, "Something wrong?"

Aya said, "I… I ran into a Maiden for Hire… and it scared me."

"You had that problem, too? It's just a robot."

"I don't care. This man offered me a chance to own one, but…"

"I see… You wouldn't accept it? I turned them down, too. But it's okay, Aya. There's nothing to be afraid of. These girls are nothing but fake gals… and are simply built to be this way."

"I know… But I hate going near one. I'm too afraid of owning one, since I could be destroying her… Otohata-kun, do you think I am irresponsible?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's… Well, my parents would accept one, seeing they can help me study more, if not going to hang with Ran and others, but they are too expensive."

"Aya, that is 2,500 Yen a month, an apparently, that would be about 30,000 Yen."

"Yeah… and that is too much, even for Ran…"

"Exactly."

He petted her head and said, "Look, I have to go. There's nothing to be afraid of. You can accept the Maidens for Hire, one day."

He walked off, as Aya was sad. She then whispered, "I just can't. I always want to be brave, but not this time. Maidens for Hire are the one thing I cannot accept."

She walked home, as the girl in blonde was whispering, "It is so… huh?"

She was eavesdropping on Rei & Aya's conversation, as she nodded, "Right. I believe that this Susie needs a talking to."

She went back to the building that had Susie, as she was greeting to the people. The girl called out, "HEY! You, Maiden for Hire!"

Susie winked, "Hello, friend. Welcome to-."

"Cut the crap!" The girl yelled, "How dare you traumatize Miss Hoshino! What did you even say to her?"

The Maiden giggled, "I only greeted her. That's all. If you don't mind, you're being rude."

The girl huffed, "I guess you're right. I can talk to her, tomorrow. She goes to my school, I think…"

* * *

The next morning at Hounan High, Aya was walking up to the 3rd floor, as the girl was waiting for Aya. She called to her, as Aya asked, "Oh? You're the girl from the other day."

She bowed, as she said, "I'm so sorry that I ran into you."

"I know." The girl said, "It was an accident. If you don't mind, we should talk about that day."

Aya walked past her, as she said, "Sorry… I have to go to class."

The girl nodded and said, "Right. Lemme get to homeroom, too."

She whispered, as she held her hand to her chest, "Hoshino… I remember you…"

She went to her class, as well, as she was worried about Aya.

 **XXXXX**

At lunch hour, Aya was sitting alone, under the tree. The girl arrived, as she said, "Miss Hoshino?"

"Oh, you again." Aya said, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. It is about that Maiden you ran into," she said, "Miss Yamazaki told me about it, since she was avoiding her and Miss Kotobuki, today."

"They knew?!" Aya cringed, "I… I'm sorry. I mean, I told them, and I said that I just needed time to shake things off."

"It's alright. I know your problem. You hate Maidens for Hire, do you?"

Aya confessed, "Yes. I do."

She sat down and said, "We have time. You wanna talk?"

"Sure… It's just, before Hounan High, I had a bad experience with a Maiden for Hire, when they were introduced. I even learned of how Maidens were created, to replicate humans. I am okay with it, since robots are cool, but a human-like robot was scary… as she is sentient."

"What happened?"

"When I was 15, I got to meet with a Maiden for Hire, and she greeted to me. But afterwards, I wanted to ask for a picture, but a guy approached her, and he stroked her in the butt. It was horrendous… At first I thought it was a dirty tactic, but that Maiden struck him."

"Apparently, these Maidens are not to be touched, if not on _Pleasure Mode_. You know that. This mode is for the age of 18. What they did was subdue the pervert, in a defense protocol."

Aya shook her head and said, "No… It's worse than that. That Maiden… she stopped the pervert, but…"

She cringed, "I think she killed him. He just didn't stop breathing."

The girl gasped, as she said, "Oh, no… Is that why?"

Aya said, "I'm okay now. Since then, I cannot go near one, ever… I'm afraid that they'll attack me, too…"

The girl said, "Perhaps it could be a chance that the guy is alright. The Maidens for Hire follow the three rules…"

"Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics? I get it… But…"

The girl held her hands and said, "You need someone to talk to. I'm here for you. Aya, we can talk, right?"

Aya nodded, as she explained, "I am sure. I'll tell Ran about it, when the time is right…"

The girl left, as Aya asked, "WAIT! I want to know… Who are you?"

The girl said, "My name is Katase… _Maiko Katase_ …"

Maiko walked off, as Aya's eyes widened, remembering another Katase… _Kazuki_. He was the same guy that dated Aya, until she dumped him, for trying to ditch her dog tag of friendship, created for herself, Ran,  & Miyu, and because he doesn't like how Aya is dressed; and that he once hacked into the school's file, late at night, to be number 1 in Hounan High, only for Ran to caught him, in the wrap.

"No… Katase… It cannot be…" she whispered, "Could she be…?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Aya was waiting by the front gate, as she whispered to herself, "How can I tell Ran and Miyu about Katase? I didn't know he had a sister…"

Maiko arrived at the gate, as she asked, "Miss Hoshino… I'm here now."

Aya shivered, as Maiko asked, "What's wrong?"

Aya replied, "Sorry. It's just… Never mind. You want to hang out with me, today? I don't go to night classes, until 6pm. Ran and Miyu understands, since I talked to them about the whole Maiden thing."

Maiko walked with her, as she said, "I understand. Yet, that horrible moment with that Maiden for Hire makes you isolated from your friends… and albeit, that Maiden in question, Model #20G1L, is now dismantled, considered junk."

Aya said, "You knew who it was?"

Maiko said, "Oh, yes. I may not look it, but since Maidens for Hire came to pass, I wanted to learn everything about it, from start to finish. I have very extreme knowledge of it, including the latest models."

She stopped and added, "Of course, that was when that moment with Butlers for Hire came to pass. And it was one Butler that tried to take a Maiden away, because she was unfit for the human world… I dare cannot say, but it felt like… I've known it, from the beginning of time."

Aya smiled, "I'm pretty sure that it's been going on, for so long."

They walked together, as they headed to downtown.

 **XXXXX**

At a café, both girls were having tea and cake, as Aya said, "So, you're new here, or are you a transfer student?"

Maiko said, "Three years, as a transfer student. I just started, ironically, around the time that Maidens for Hire became a popular fad. You know, it has been five years, since the Maidens and Butlers were created."

"Amazing… Would they be considered relics?"

"Not exactly… But…" She took a sip of tea, as she said, "But if they work well, becoming a suitable Maiden or Butler, for a long time, when the user owns us, they can reveal a reason why the Maidens were created, only to help the humans."

"And that is?"

"I don't know… It is not soon enough."

Aya was worried, as she said, "You seemed to be very knowledgeable on these Maidens. I mean, it makes you act like-. Nah, you're not a Maiden."

"Maidens never eat. Children for Care, the newest product, can. But they can also perform a function on eating _one_ candy."

"Candy? As in candy from-?"

" _Coolant Candy._ It works very well, as it cools down a Child for Care's servos, or it will overheat. Remember _"A.I."_?"

"Oh, yes. Beautiful movie."

"Well, think of it, this way. If you want to raise a child, or have not the time to have one, yet, why not give it a shot. Child for Care is sometimes considered as a family test robot, since it can simulate a human child."

"Yes. You know Rei Otohata? He and I are thinking of raising a family… if and when we marry, someday. But I don't think he'll accept a Child for Care."

"Maybe not. I mean, you're so mature, despite that you wear flashy clothes and accessories. I don't mind it, at all."

"You do? I mean, another person told me to NOT wear this stuff. Yet, he's such a jerk."

Maiko smirked, as she stated, "Was he in Hounan High, as well?"

Aya exclaimed, "Well, after he and I dated, briefly, he left to overseas. I… I can't say his name. Saying his name makes me feel sick."

Maiko nodded, "I know how you feel. I felt that way, but it's going to be hard."

She paid the bill, as she said, "Miss Hos-, no, Aya. Do you want to go to the arcade with me?"

Aya said, "I suppose I should. Maybe something will take my mind off of Maidens for Hire."

As they headed to the front door, a Maiden in pink and red bowed to Aya, saying that she'll see her again. Aya cringed, as she was shivering. Maiko stepped in front of her, as she told the Maiden, "Don't go near her. She's a little scared."

The Maiden said, "I understand. Does she hate me?"

Maiko smiled, "No, no. She's more of ignoring your kind. She's a _Maidenphobe_."

Aya griped, "HEY!"

The Maiden said, "I see. She'll get over it. Maidens love humans, and greet to them, at all times."

Aya walked off, as Maiko bowed to the Maiden, and then chased after Aya. She called to her, as Aya was running, "Aya! AYA! Come back!"

Aya stopped, as she whispered, "Why? Maidens? Everywhere?"

Maiko said, "I'm sorry you had to come with me. But I forgot to tell you… since the creation of Maidens for Hire, Maidens and Butlers work in numerous fashions; not just in the homes of men, women, and families, but they do odd jobs around the city, to maintain peace in the world. We're #1 in Japan."

She gasped, "I mean, they're #1 in Japan. Sorry, I lost myself in the campaign."

Aya wept, as Maiko hugged her, "I don't know… I want away from Maidens for Hire, at all times…"

Maiko said, "I get it. I understand. Here."

She gave her a book and said, "This will explain every single detail on the Maidens for Hire, from the beginning. And after that, if you cannot go near one, then so be it."

Aya asked, "What is it?"

"It's a history book, about the Maidens for Hire, since the Children for Care was introduced. There's a lot of facts you don't know about. Aya, trust me. I know much of it, too… Forget the arcade. Forget our time. Anytime at all, read it."

Aya held it and said, "If it'll make me cured of my _Maidenphobia,_ okay. But I am going to do this, under protest."

She walked away, as she said, "I have to go to cram school. We'll talk, tomorrow."

Maiko waved to her, "Bye, Aya. I'm so sorry about it."

Aya was walking down the street, as Susie, the same Maiden from before, appeared. She grabbed Aya by the arms, as she giggled, "Hoshino Aya~!"

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Aya was pulled into the alley.

Maiko shrieked, "AYA!"

She ran to the alley, as Susie grabbed Aya by the arms, as she was planted on the wall. Susie said, "So, you hate Maidens for Hire! Correct?"

Her eyes went an LED red, as Aya's tears were rolling down. She pleaded to let her go, as Maiko cried, "HEY! LET HER GO!"

Susie beeped, as her head whirred to her, "Beat it, you reject model."

Maiko roared, "LET! HER! GO!"

She tackled her down, as she dropped her to the floor. Maiko yelled, "You traitor! What's gotten into you? This woman has been traumatized by your kind! Leave her be! I want to help her! Maidens for Hire meant to help people, but one Maiden hurt her. And you're not helping her!"

Susie said, "I _AM_ HELPING HER! This GAL, as she is called, deserves help! I want to fix her, completely."

Maiko barked, "YOU LIE!"

Aya cried, "MAIKO! Please, leave her alone. She wanted to help me, and-."

Maiko cried, "SHE ATTACKED YOU! She hurt you! Maidens never hurt people!"

Susie shoved her off and threw her through the trashcans, as Aya was scared, staggering backwards. Susie said, "So much for a robot like her…"

Aya said, "What are you talking about? She's human! You're making a huge mistake!"

She sniffled, as she blubbered, "Please, leave me alone… Don't hurt me…"

Susie went closer, as Aya was sniffling. The Maiden grabbed her wrist, as a girl in a beige jacket appeared.

"HOLD IT!" It was Ran Kotobuki, Aya's friend.

Susie hissed, "YOU!"

Ran shouted, "Leave my best friend alone, you automated bitch!"

Susie smiled, "Naughty girl. That language is intolerable."

She let go of Aya, as Ran said, "You know, I am amazed about how Maidens for Hire are helpful in the world, but when one goes haywire and attacks one of my friends, and in Shibuya, of all places, I say it's time for a clearance sale! Maidens are delicate machines, not fighting machines! And you don't deserve to be in one, you clueless robo-skank!"

Susie growled, as she stepped back. She said, "This isn't over. I wish to hurt you, but I cannot. I'll be back."

She dashed off, in a swift manner, as Maiko was getting up, holding her right arm. Ran asked Aya, "You okay?"

Aya nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for saving me, Ran."

Maiko asked, "Ow… You okay, Aya?"

Ran asked, "Uh, Aya, who the hell is that?"

Aya said, "Maiko Katase. She's in another class, next door to us."

Maiko said, "She's right. I'm a transfer student, for three years. Once graduation comes, I'll be traveling overseas. Aya is very delicate, and I was trying to protect her."

She held her arm tight, as Ran said, "You're hurt. Did you do this to her?"

Maiko pleaded, "No! I didn't! Susie, this Maiden, attacked Aya, and I tried to pin her down."

"But why didn't you destroy that Maiden? Huh?" Ran snorted.

She said, in anger, "Listen, Katase, you're all alike. It's no wonder your brother was sent away, all because he had issues with being smart. And now all of a sudden, you want to take Aya away, like Katase did?"

Aya shouted, "STOP IT!"

She said, as she went in front of her, "I don't care. She's trying to save me. She saved my life. So what if he is that jerk's sister! She's a nice girl!"

"Whose side are you on, Aya?" Ran shouted.

Aya cried, "I'm on _your_ side! Maiko is fine. I really don't care about Kazuki, anymore. I'm with Otohata, now, and nothing can change it. Even so, Maiko is the only person that understands how I feel! I was scared of Maidens, and you _never_ helped me!"

Ran said, "Aya… Come on, I'm just giving you a little-."

Maiko went to her and said, "Miss Kotobuki… She's still under a lot of fear… after that assault. Perhaps if you could let me have her, for a while. I wish to assist her."

Ran said, "You sure? She's not herself, since we had that long conversation about Maidens for Hire… and its other robot rejects."

She nodded and said, "Alright. You got a deal. Maiko, she's all yours. I want her to become courageous over these robots. After all, face your courage, or your life will be isolated from you."

Aya bowed and said, "Thank you, Ran. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Ran glared at her, "Uh, duh. Who said I was not friends with you? Aya, just take care."

She said, "Later." She then headed home, as Maiko asked, "Aya, you alright now?"

Aya said, "Fine. And you?"

Maiko held her arm and said, "I'll be fine. I'm a little banged up, but…"

Aya asked if she could see the arm. Maiko said that she's fine. But Aya grabbed her arm and said, "Please, lemme see it. I can fix it."

Maiko pleaded, "No, it's ju-."

Aya gasped, as she saw Maiko's right arm sleeve, coated with a spot of red on it. Aya winced, as Maiko said, "It's fine. It's just blood. Just a scrape. I'll go home and change. You go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

Aya nodded, "Okay. I hope you're better. And thank you…"

She walked home, as Maiko removed her blazer. She then whispered, "Thank goodness… She mustn't know… Of course, I wish I knew what it is. I cannot move my arm…"

She used her left hand and called the hospital to pick her up. She covered her wound with her hand, as it was leaking out a brown reddish fluid. She was bleeding lightly, waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Days later, after the incident, Maiko did not return to school. The students say that she was absent, due to an accident. Aya overheard the incident, as she whispered, "Was this a Maiden's fault?"

 **XXXXX**

At home, the next night, Aya, in her purple blouse and denim skirt, was reading the _Maiden Book_ , as she read everything. She whispered, "Oh, my god. So many secrets and facts. I didn't know they were originally for adults…"

The phone rang, as Aya answered it. It was Kotobuki.

"Yo! Aya!"

"Hey, Ran… I'm alright now."

"I know. You heard the news about Maiko Katase?"

"Yeah. It's only been four days, and she saved my life from a Maiden for Hire. It's all so interesting. But I haven't heard of her, since…"

"Yeah, sucks to be her. I mean, she didn't move away or anything. Listen, if you are up for it, you wanna hang out?"

Aya said, "Can't. I have cram school, later. Maybe another time?"

Ran nodded, "Sure. You hang in there. Ciao."

She hung up, as Aya nodded, "Right. I can make it, on my own… Maiko… I wish you'd come back. I'm scared to go out, even after that heinous moment."

She called Maiko, but there was no answer. She said, "Maiko… I wonder if she hates me, now…"

* * *

That Saturday afternoon, Aya arrived in Shibuya, in her blue tank, denim skirt, and white boots. She had long hair, with small pigtails. She waited by the dog statue, Hachi, as she was waiting for Ran. A girl with short blonde hair, in a blue blouse, yellow shorts, and zebra print shoes walked by. Her upper right arm was bandaged, as Aya asked, "Maiko? Is that you?"

Maiko smiled, "Hi, Aya. Miss Kotobuki and I ran with each other, and she gave me a makeover. I hope you don't mind, since that school uniform is the only thing I can wear… and that I'm not allowed in areas, in this."

"Oh, it's alright." Aya smiled.

She then said, as she was emotionally hurt, "Maiko… I want to know… Are you Katase's sister?"

Maiko nodded, "Yes. And yes, I have heard of what you did to Kazuki-oneesan. And I am happy you did. I was his tutor-slash-older sister, for years, since he enrolled in Hounan High."

Aya shivered, "You mean, you were teaching him?"

" _HE_ wanted to be #1 in Hounan High, but he was too greedy… And then, he met you, the smartest girl in the school… and everything changed. When I found out about him, hacking into the school files, I had to step in. But he decided to study overseas, and I never saw him again. But he was distraught over the whole dating thing, with you… and you yelled at him. What did you say to him?"

Aya explained, "I'll explain it, once we go shopping. You'll understand. Kazuki was somewhat desperate to be on the top 10. That's all."

 **XXXXX**

Maiko & Aya went shopping together, as they got new clothes in the shopping bags. Maiko smiled, "I don't believe it. This is so cool! If my arm wasn't hurt, I'd try them on."

Aya asked, "I know. Also, how's the arm?"

Maiko said, "Well, it'll take about a couple more days, before the wounds heal. But luckily, I can live. One deep gash, and my arm is out of commission."

"But it's just a small wound."

"Yeah, but I have weak arms."

She joked, "Kidding. I am very strong. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Aya laughed, as she said, "You up for lunch? I'll pay for it."

Maiko said, "Oh, thanks. But I think you better let _me_ pay for it, and that I want a place that has NO Maidens for Hire."

Aya said, "Oh, no, anywhere is fine. I can try and adapt to it."

Maiko stated, "Aya… No… You're not-."

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Aya calmed down and said, "That book you gave me… I know everything now… How they become sentient, how they protect people, how they even have faulty Maidens and Butlers… even this whole _sex doll_ situation…"

"That was after the first Maiden for Hire, Tomo Model #86662426, ran away, until she was found. However, she died, after wearing herself out, and was upgraded to a newer body, named _Version 2_."

"Oh. How did it happen?"

"I rather not say. You're still too young to understand."

"I see. So… where do you want to eat?" Aya said, as she held Maiko's hand.

As the girls walked, Rei appeared, as he asked, "Hey, Aya."

Aya blushed, "Oh, Otohata-kun."

Maiko asked, "Kun?"

Rei said, "Who's she?"

Maiko bowed and said, "My name is Maiko Katase. So _you're_ Rei Otohata?"

Rei replied, "Yes. I am. And you're the guy's sister, huh?"

"Apparently, yes." Maiko pouted, "But to be frank, the guy was an outcast."

Rei smiled, "Really."

He asked Aya, "So, you want to go out together, Aya? I have free time."

Aya said, "Oh, but…"

Maiko said, "You go on ahead. We'll pick it up, tomorrow. I mean, you do love him, right?"

She giggled, as she nudged at her. Aya blushed, "Stop, Maiko…"

Maiko walked home, as she waved to them. Rei asked, "Weird girl. Anyway, since when did you isolate yourself from Kotobuki?"

Aya said, "You remember the other day, right?"

"Yes, I do. But you know… she is not what you think."

"Huh?"

"She is a robot."

"Rei, you're joking… Right?"

"I see a little brown spot on her… and it smelled like hydraulic fluid."

"Hydraulic… fluid? No. No, that's crazy. She is not a robot. If she is, she'd malfunction, with that wound. I know people like her… and she's fine with it."

He said, "I see. But I guess it was a misunderstanding."

She replied, "Indeed. Hey, Rei, you know, there are a bunch of facts about those Maidens for Hire that you don't know of."

Rei replied, "You better explain it, _after_ our date. Now, come on."

Aya nodded, "OH! Uh… Right. Let's go."

They walked together to go on their date, as a figure appeared from the background. She looked around and said, "Good… Now, find Ran Kotobuki… so no one will save them both. I'll let her survive with her beau, while I find the World's Greatest Meanie."

It was Susie, in her pink top and white and red short shorts. She giggled, as she hissed, "If that girl won't accept us, as Maidens for Hire, then I'll _make_ her."

Her eyes twitched, as her smiled was contorted. It was no joke. She was one of those malfunctioning Maidens that want to hurt people.

 **XXXXX**

"Maiden Guardians?" Aya asked, as she was having coffee with Rei.

Rei said, "Yeah. It was some sort of urban legend about four Maidens, who were rejected from society, with special powers. To be honest, I find it ridiculous."

Aya said, "Maiko never told me about that."

He replied, "Well, she's obviously under stress, since her brother moved away, overseas. I'm okay with just as you are, and you made an interesting theory."

 _"How I dress and who I associate is up for ME to decide!" She shouted, back when she yelled at Kazuki Katase._

Aya said, "He didn't have to insult me, Ran, and how I dress. I mean, back then, I was desperate to be like a normal girl… And when Ran made dog tags for all three of us, it was symbol of friendship. But Katase-kun didn't want to accept it."

"I understand." Rei said, "And that's when you met her older sister."

"Pretty much. I sometimes wish I knew more about her. But I disapprove of her, being a robot and all. Even if she _is_ , I wouldn't ask if she was… _one of_ _them_."

She held her cup and said, "Still… Maiden Guardians… They reminded me of _Sailor Guardians_."

He replied, "Of course. If you ever ask about more of these, let me know. I'd rather not talk about it, at all, seeing that it's an old myth."

Aya responded, "Heh, yeah. It _is_ a myth."

They continued to have their date, as Susie was watching from far away, waiting for her time to strike.

* * *

The next day, Maiko and Aya were walking together, as Maiko asked, "Maiden Guardians? That's new to me. Your boyfriend told you this?"

Aya said, "Well, it's not much, but it's a myth, in their point of view. They say that these four Maidens, rejected from the factory, have special powers, and can help Maidens and Butlers, to prevent any bad services or glitches. Only four were created, but they were permanently deactivated, afterwards."

Maiko asked, "They're dead?"

Aya said, "Yeah."

Maiko said, "No. They're still working. In fact, four Maidens were chosen to be Maidens for Hire, but failed the test. The average speed for a Maiden or Butler, speed-wise, is 45 mph, and goes in less than a minute or two. If the Maiden last three minutes or over, chances are that they are not worthy of being Maidens. It means that they are rejected models. Maiden Guardians are considered the four top rejects, but were gifted with the special powers, only to stop even the faultiest of Maidens."

Aya asked, "Even that Maiden that attacked me?"

Maiko said, "Yes. Don't worry. The Maiden was sprung loose, and removed from the position in that building. She was dismissed, after she was accused of attacking a human, i.e. you. She's gone. And even if she's still around, she goes in disguise. Aya, you can get over the fear of seeing or talking to a Maiden."

Aya said, "Granted, I still am, but…"

Susie suddenly appeared, by the pathway, as she said, "Well, hello, Hoshino… and you, you bottomless bottom feeder."

Maiko cried, "SUSIE MODEL!"

Aya asked, "Model?"

Maiko explained, "Sometimes when Maidens and Butlers communicate with one another, they end with " _Model_ ", as they are helpful people. Of course, we can tell who's a Maiden and who's not."

Susie smirked, "Precisely. Now, Aya, is it? Come with me, and I can help you."

Maiko argued, "The hell you can!"

Susie said, "And don't bother about your friend, Ran Kotobuki… She got a date with her boyfriend, and is too busy. She even said that she wanted to leave you alone with _her_."

 _Susie ran into Kotobuki, as she was in her casual clothing. She asked about Aya, and apologized for her actions. Ran asked what she was doing here. Susie bowed and said that she doesn't want to hurt her. She thinks that Aya needs help. Ran agreed, as she said, "Okay. Just leave her alone, and try not to make her scared, even more. Aya's having trouble. I know your kind, since you help people, giving guaranteed service. But, Susie… If you dare hurt her, I promise you, you'll suffer so much that your plastic ass is going to the scrapyard. GOT IT?"_

 _Susie bowed and said, "Understood."_

 _Ran smiled, "Good. I have a date with Tatsukichi. You can handle her. She doesn't want to talk to me. So…"_

 _She walked off, as Susie whispered, "Sure. I'll see what I can do."_

Susie smiled, "I did what all Maidens do, and that's help out, in a non-violent way. My actions were uncalled for, and I wish to make things right. Lemme offer you guidance, and not her. She's a phony."

Maiko cried, "I AM NOT A PHONY!"

Aya cringed, "How do I know you won't attack me, again?"

Susie smiled, "We're all alone… Come with me… Now."

She then held a small gun and said, "Do not be alarmed. This is a stun gun, and can immobilize and destroy a Maiden for Hire, deep down…"

Aya shivered, as Maiko whispered, "Go ahead…"

They walked together, heading to a private place.

 **XXXXX**

That night, they were walking to a dark alleyway, as Susie said, "We're here. This is where I was working… or used to work in, until you snitches got me fired. I DON'T malfunction."

Aya pleaded, "You don't understand. I don't like Maidens for Hire, since that Maiden killed a pervert!"

Susie said, "She didn't kill him. You _thought_ she hurt him. Yeah, I heard about it, in the files… Model #20G1L. The same relic that took out the pervert…"

Maiko said, "She's right. How did you know? That was three years ago!"

Susie smirked, "I'm looking at her…"

Aya gasped, as Maiko said, "You lie. I am NOT a Maiden for Hire. I never am."

Susie said, aiming the stun gun at her, "This says different…"

Aya cringed, "Leave her alone… Just…"

She shouted, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

She fired her stun gun, as Aya dove in front of her. She was shocked, as she collapsed. Aya moaned, as Maiko shrieked, "AYA!"

Aya was coughing, as Susie said, "Aw… poor Aya…"

"MONSTER!" Maiko roared, "HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT A HUMAN BEING! You're… You're a defective Maiden for Hire!"

Susie's eyes shone an LED red, as her clothes changed into a blood red maid outfit. She said, "So, I was found out. I am #359SR – Susie Model… and a very defective model. Aya Hoshino is scared of all of us… and she has to learn. Too bad YOU will be destroyed. Goodbye, Maiko Model."

Maiko shivered, as Susie dashed towards her. Maiko was frozen stiff, as she whispered, "No… No… I… I…"

Maiko gained some courage and grabbed Susie's wrist. Susie gasped, "WHAT?"

Maiko roared, "LEAVE AYA ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She tossed her down with an overhead throw, onto the pavement, as her eyes shone an LED blue, with the mark of Mercury on it. She gasped, "Oh… My goodness… Did I-?"

Aya came to, as she cried, seeing everything, "MAIKO!"

Susie stood up, as she hissed, "YOU DEVIL DROID! I'LL MAKE YOU PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Maiko kicked her down, as she said, in a bold voice, "How dare you! You hurt my friend, all because of her past?"

Aya asked, "Maiko? You're fighting her?"

Maiko suddenly remembered, as she said, "Miss Hoshino… I am so sorry… you have to believe me. You can be cured of it, in no time…"

She confessed, "Aya… … … _I_ was that Maiden…"

Aya's eyes widened, as she gasped, "No… You're… You're…"

Maiko bowed, and then said, "I'm Model #20G1L – Maiko Model. A rejected Maiden for Hire, and with great knowledge of everything that is our race."

Aya shivered, as she was frightened, "No… I thought you were my friend…"

Maiko smiled, "You _are_ my friend. You saved me, so now… we're even."

Aya smiled, as Susie got up, "Sentimentality… it does rub off to the Maidens of hereafter. Too bad you're NOT ONE OF THEM!"

Aya shrieked, "LOOK OUT!"

Maiko stood straight, as she said, "I can save her…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

Maiko confronted Susie, as she was about to charge at her and Aya. Maiko suddenly remembered that she was a Maiden for Hire, a rejected model, and was the one that traumatized Aya, in the first place. She then said, as she held her hand out, "Susie Model, this is where it hurts the most… YOUR DRIVE!"

She bellowed, "MERCURY MAIDEN POWER! MAKEUP!"

She transformed into a Maiden for Hire, with her blonde hair longer, up to her neck, a white maid outfit, with bluish frills and raindrops on her skirt. She was also wearing blue high heels and white leggings.

Susie gasped, "NO! THE MAIDEN POLICE!"

Aya gasped, "Maiko?"

Maiko posed, "I have done bad things in my life… I am no worse than my brother, Kazuki! But I want to make amends on my life! And it starts with you! I'm not the faulty Maiden for Hire! YOU ARE!  
I am the Pretty Guardian for Knowledge and Wisdom! I am Maiden Guardian Maiko Model #20G1L, at your service – _Maiden Mercury_! In the words of my predecessors, douse yourself in water, and not just malfunction… but REPENT!"

Aya gasped, "So, the myth is real… Maiko Katase… a Maiden for-. A Maiden Guar-. No…"

She shrieked, as she remembered, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Maiko gasped, as Susie tackled her down, punching her in the face. Aya was still frightened, as Maiko cried, "AYA! RUN! RUN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

She shoved her off, as Aya was scared, "I… I can't… This is a nightmare. My friend… is a Maiden for Hire… And that same Maiden… that killed the guy."

Maiko stood up and said, "That's not true! Maidens never kill! We obey the _Three Laws of Robotics_ , and we never hurt people. He was passed out."

Aya sobbed, "How can I believe you? Why? Maiko, why?"

Maiko said, "Forgive me… You were with me, before I was reawakened."

Susie hissed, "What are you talking about?"

Aya shivered, "That wound…"

Maiko removed the bandage from her upper arm, showing a hint of chrome, slightly dented with a small hole. Aya covered her mouth, in shock, as she was surprised. Maiko said, "The nice guy with the long brown hair… he said that I shouldn't look. When I was injured, he fixed me… but my skin was wearing out…"

Aya whispered, "Mister Sanjoin…"

Susie grabbed her in a headlock, as Maiko was weakening. Susie clutched her tight, as she barked, "HAH! Like you can be fixed! Everybody knows that Maidens are thrown out, like the useless dolls that they are! You only joined the human race, because you ran away from your actions and programming! But now all I see is that you're a reject model… and it's no wonder why Kazuki Katase is gone."

Maiko growled, "Leave my onee-san alone! He's not my problem!"

She was on her knees, as Susie giggled, "Sleep for me. Sleep… Die out and become one with the dolls… helpless and motionless… Feel it, because you're now scrap iron…"

Aya shivered, but then remembered the fun times she had with Maiko, not knowing that she was a Maiden for Hire, at the time, because Maiko's memories of it were hidden away. She even remembered how she saved her from Susie, a while back… and then, she said, "I… I am not afraid…"

Susie said, "Go now! She is a defective Maiden. Leave this place, as we'll have Maidens for Hire fix her, and have her dismantled, right away."

Aya stayed, as she let out a glare. Susie roared, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? **GO! NOW!** "

Aya said, as she was mad, "No! I am done running away… Susie… Let her go…"

Susie still clasped on, as she said, "Wrong. She's a defective model, as she w-."

"YOU'RE the defective model, you heartless machine!" Aya yelled.

Maiko moaned, as she was weak, "Aya, just run…"

Aya cried, "She cared for me! I didn't know she was the one that traumatized me, and made me change about your kind!"

Susie barked, "Have you forgotten that this Maiden for Hire ruined you?"

Aya yelled, "I DON'T CARE! SHE IS NOT A BAD MAIDEN! At first, I didn't like it, but I had no idea she was that Maiden. She was my friend, out of all the Maidens. She's my only friend. And now, you're going to trash her! I won't forbid it! She's my friend! NOTHING is going to change that! But I am NOT! RUNNING! AWAY!"

Susie let Maiko go, as she stood up. Susie said, "Is that right? You finally cured your _Maidenphobia_. Well, that's too bad. I was hoping I'd teach you on how to be a Maiden, if we failed at it. But I guess _that_ is out of the question. Now…"

Aya stepped back, as she shivered, "Get away… NO… Don't come near me…"

Susie clasped her neck and said, "Forgive me, but you hang out with the _wrong_ crowd. This Gal, Ran Kotobuki, is trash. This Maiden you see here is trash. You're nothing but a phony! Allow me to show you…"

She grabbed the dog tag and yanked it off her neck, breaking the chain. She threw it on the ground, as Aya was scared. Maiko saw the dog tag, as it hit the ground. She got up and yelled, "SUSIE MODEL!"

Susie Model gasped, as Maiden Mercury held her hands out, producing balls of water. She cried out, "YOU ARE ALL WASHED UP! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO MAIDENS, EVERYWHERE!"

She shot out two streams of water, as she bellowed, " ** _MERCURY AQUATIC BREAKER!_** "

 **SPLASH!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Susie and Aya were consumed in the huge tidal wave of water.

Maiko stood straight, as she said, "Aya, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I only made you understand, because it was so long… And as for you, Susie Model…"

Susie Model was drenched, as she was motionless and broken, with her eyes closed, and her mouth curled up. Maiko continued, "You are a disgrace to ALL Maidens and Butlers! How Aya dresses and who she associates with is her own decision to make! You can never change her _or_ me! Rest in peace!"

Aya sat up, as she was wet. She groaned, "Maiko?"

Maiko said, as she was motionless, "I saved you, didn't I?"

Aya whispered, "Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

Maiko said, "Turn me off… I must… be recharged… I'll explain, once I am working, in one hour…"

Aya asked, "But… … …I don't…"

She tried to, as Maiko said, "My neck, the back of my neck, open the panel, it'll show a red button. That is how we Maidens are turned on. Trust me. You can trust me."

Aya nodded, as she said, "Okay. Hang on."

She pressed the button on the back of her neck, and Maiko was turned off. Aya then carried her and dragged her inside a small dark room, near the alleyway. She went inside, as she struggled to carry her.

"Damn it…" Aya moaned, "I know Maidens are cute and all, but when deactivated, they're super heavy…"

 **XXXXX**

One hour later, Maiko was in a seated position, as Aya waited. She turned her back on, as Maiko started to move again. Maiko smiled, "Aya… You turned me on?"

Aya said, "I couldn't wait. You're recharging, right now…"

Maiko was plugged in, as she said, "Good. But next time, wait an hour. It gives better results. But then again, I'm found out. I am a rusted-up Maiden for Hire, owned by Kazuki Katase… I know it seems fair, but I have helped him as his tutor, since he went to Elementary. I even posed as his older sister, just to work it off. But then, before Kazuki met you… everything changed…"

Aya kneeled to her and said, "Maiko, why didn't you tell me? You made me a wreck!"

Maiko said, "Look! If I told you sooner, don't you think things would've been worse off than usual?"

Aya nodded and said, "I understand… But why come to school?"

Maiko said, "I posed as Kazuki's sister, and posed as a transfer student, the day you came here. When I found out that you're enrolled in Hounan, moments after the horrible incident, I stayed away, until the time was right. And your phobia was let out… and you even explained that you were scared of going near one. I did what no Maiden would do… and make you understand that we're not evil androids. We're unique, in every way."

Aya looked away, as she wept, "How can I trust you, now? You saved my life… and I prevented you from being a husk… and you are… THAT!"

Maiko said, "Oh, this… Well, I do believe that Maiden Guardians are not what you think. Maiden Mercury, that's me, have the same powers as Sailor Mercury, the Pretty Guardian of Legends. Hanako West rebuilt me as one of them, but was recalled, due to a complaint. Once I use my ultimate attack, which I can condone water from my hands, which is weird, since I have no water tanks, but with a magical power, I stop moving, until I am able to recharge. That's my flaw to the programming that Miss West made, rendering the Maiden Guardian, me, helpless and immovable; and quickly drains my battery power. If that happens, then my recharging will be a lot longer than that."

"And you were awakened… like in the stories of old."

"Yes. But now, I am no longer needed… until 11pm to 6am. That is when a Maiden Guardian goes on patrol, finding faulty Maidens and Butlers, around the area. I am welcome in Shibuya, since I have located a total of 15 androids that were malfunctioning, in the past three years. Susie Model was my 15th model to be detained. And apologies for taking the shot. My Aquatic Breaker only subdues the Maiden or Butler, not the human."

"I forgive you."

Aya held her hands and said, "Maiko… no, Maiden Mercury… Don't leave me. I'm so sorry… I was scared of Maidens, because of you. But why lie to me, like that?"

"I did it to make you happy."

"What?"

Maiko held Aya's face, as she said, "I know that I did foolish things… Maidens for Hire are built to help people, and not hurt them. We do care for everyone, including helping people that want to study, learn to read, learn to cook, how to ride a bicycle, and everything else that humans cannot learn, in time. I know that trying to help Kazuki was right… until I learned that he was cheating his way into the top spot… and that you were scared of Maidens, when I subdued that mean man that felt me up. I _am_ sensitive, after all."

Aya hugged her and whispered, "No… I want you as a friend, Maiko… No, Maiko…"

She cried, as Maiko held her tight, "Aya… Shh, shh, shh… It's alright. My function will be gone, for now, but I'll come back again… If you ever change your mind, give our Maidens a shot. You can start a 30-day trial, and see what-."

Aya cried, "YOU DON'T GET IT! This was never about Maidens for Hire… this was about… friends… I won't lose you. I have friends, but you're different than them. You're so nice, and you're-."

Maiko said, "I know. Just leave me. I'll be back, tomorrow, at school. I'll come back. Don't worry about me. The people will pick me up, and we'll be having a shopping day, before you know it."

She gave her the dog tag and said, "Here. Susie yanked this off your neck. I picked it up, the minute I was enraged… It _was_ unforgiveable… having a Maiden to do something so barbaric, when friendship is involved."

Aya smiled, "Thank you. Aw, it's broke. The chain broke."

"You can always fix it. Of course, the only thing that cannot be fixed… … …is me."

Her hands were on her lap, as Aya whispered, "Maiko… You cannot go. I'll be lonely, without you!"

Maiko said, "Forgive me, but this is farewell… Aya Hoshino, answer me this: Would you give Maidens for Hire a chance, after redeeming themselves for saving you from a fate that would scar you? Or would you continue to ignore us, and alienate everything you have? Sometimes the best questions… have no answers…"

Maiko closed her eyes and beeped, " _Maiden Unit… Shutting down…_ "

She shut down her functions, as Aya gasped, "Maiko… Maiko…"

She cried on her chest, as she wept that she was lonely. She kept crying, for a whole hour, until she went home.

* * *

"And that's it…" Aya said to Miyu & Ran, two weeks later, telling the whole story about Maiko.

Ran said, "Aya, you're being ridiculous. Maiko Katase is a transfer student, not a Maiden for Hire. And even so, she wouldn't dare try to change you."

Miyu scolded, "Oh, Ran! Don't be rude! Miyu understands how she felt. Aya, Maiko did change you, and that robot that attacked you was all for protection. Besides, no robot can ever kill their human side, in efforts of making everyone safe."

Ran said, "And it's been days since Maiko was in school. I'm surprised that he was Kazuki, that jerk's sister."

Aya turned away, "I don't know, anymore. Maybe I am losing it. But…"

Miyu said, "Come on. Class is about to start. And about the whole Maiden Guardian thing… it's got to be a fad."

Aya smiled, "Yeah. You're right. I mean, it could be a promotional effort."

"No. It's not." Maiko said, as she appeared on the roof.

Aya cringed, "Maiko?"

Ran & Miyu gasped, "For real?"

Aya hugged her, as Maiko giggled, "Hey, now, don't squeeze me out."

Ran replied, "Hey, Maiko… It's been long."

Maiko said, "Kotobuki. Yamazaki. I did it to make Hoshino happy. She's cured now, but I have lain low, to see how she is doing. Plus, I was still injured."

Miyu said to her, "Thank you. We're happy that you helped her out."

Maiko said, "I am no longer needed. Aya, be brave for me."

Aya waved to her, as Ran said, "Yeah, thanks, man. A girl has got to look out for one another, even when helping with problems. That's an ironclad rule for Gals!"

They went back downstairs, as Maiko was heading to her homeroom. She then said, as she saw Ran, Miyu, & Aya went back in, "Aya… Thank you…"

 **XXXXX**

"Maiko! MAIKO!" Aya waved to her, as she was leaving school, that evening.

Maiko stopped and said, "Hey. You feel better, after everything that happened?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry that this is all happening, from when I saw you… hurting that guy."

"I know. It was the right thing to do, since the only people that can touch me there are the users that own me."

"I see. I mean, it's an interesting story that you were once made as robots for sex…"

"That never was launched, before Tomo Model was found. She was found, and they were used as Maidens, anyway."

"Of course."

"You're 18. You'd understand, being a senior and all… and that you'll save one for college, or with your boyfriend."

Aya shook her head and said, "No. I won't buy one. Not right now. I'm still traumatized over that moment… and that you have a huge secret."

Maiko held her hand and said, "I'll be fine. Only I can be Maiden Mercury, once the night falls. For now, I'm only here to observe Shibuya, since the Maidens and Butlers are used for commerce purposes."

Aya said, "Will I ever see you again?"

Maiko replied, "No. But not here, of course. We'll meet again. You can own a Maiden or Butler, but not me. You forget… I'm a rejected model."

"I understand. Maiko… everything you did…"

She hugged her and whispered, "Thank you. I want to see you in Shibuya, again…"

Maiko patted her back, as she whispered, "I'll be back, someday… Don't worry, Aya… I am always going to be with you."

They shared a moment, as the sun was setting. Maiko and Aya parted ways, as Aya returned home.

* * *

That night, Aya got a letter from Maiko, as she was in her house. She saw a picture of Maiko & Aya, together, in a framed sticker, from a while back.

" _Dear Aya,  
This is goodbye. I am sorry that our time has cut short. In light of our past together, I think you may or may not need a Maiden for Hire, after all. But I can cheer for you to be brave, especially around Otohata. You may forgive me, but I'd cry, if I could, and I can. We experience emotions, too. Let's face it. Maidens and Butlers are people, too.  
Anyway, I am writing this to you, as a way of saying goodbye. My transfer in Hounan High has just ended, and Mister Sanjiro has relocated me to another area in Japan, as Maiden Mercury. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, sooner.  
If you ever change your mind on a Maiden or Butler, order one. But not me, of course… I'm already useful for the world. I'll never forget you for this. We'll always be friends.  
Love, Maiko_"

Tears dropped onto the note, as Aya was crying. She whispered, "Maiko… Thank you… Maiko…"

She blubbered, as she was on the floor. The note fell, as Aya was on all-fours. She sniffled, as she wiped her tears. She looked at the note, and found a small message at the bottom of the tear-soaked note.

" _Aya… A girl like you can decide for yourself… How you dress… Who you be with… What you do… Everything… It's all up to you._ "

Aya smiled, as she stopped crying, "She's right. Maiko changed me. But I cannot accept a Maiden for Hire… … …at least, not yet."

A horn honked, as Rei was calling to Aya, on his Vespa, "Aya! You awake?"

Aya called to the window, "Otohata?"

Rei said, "You want to go see a movie? I want to take you someplace, after Kotobuki told me about your experience."

Aya said, "Oh, sure. I'll be right down!"

She rushed off, heading to the closet to freshen up, as she arrived at the front door. She said, as she was laughing, "Hi, Rei."

Rei asked, "Were you crying?"

Aya said, "One of my friends… she moved away, and-."

He gave her a helmet and said, "Shut up and get on. You need it."

Aya hopped on, as they drove away, heading to the movie theater. She held him tight, as she was feeling very happy. She knew that the one Maiden for Hire that made her scared of all Maidens, and that same Maiden tried to make things right, would become a friend to her, and that she is never alone. Maiko Katase is now gone, but disappeared into the night, looking for Maidens and Butlers for Hire that are not in working condition. As for Aya, she lived on, peacefully, with her boyfriend and her gal pals, deep within the city of Shibuya.

* * *

Maiden Mercury was up at the top of the 109 Building, as she said, "Maiden Mercury… The Maiden Guardian of Knowledge and Power. Rest easy, Japan… for the Maiden Guardians will make assurance that Maidens for Hire is working smoothly and well-oiled."

She dashed off, leaving Shibuya, in the dark of night, returning to whence she came from.


End file.
